Andre DiMera
Andre DiMera is the eldest son of Stefano DiMera. He was originally introduced as Stefano's nephew, who was raised by Stefano after his parents died. Andre was given plastic surgery to look exactly like Tony DiMera, and he impersonated Tony on several occasions, often committing terrible crimes while using the identity. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be Stefano's biological son, and his true heir. 'Character History' 'Salem Slasher and First Death' When Andre arrived in Salem, he got plastic surgery to look like Tony. Stefano and Tony were at odds, so Andre was going to replace Tony as Stefano's "perfect soldier". Stefano and Andre plotted to frame Roman Brady for being the Salem Slasher. Andre disguised himself as Roman and and murdered several Salemites. Stefano was furious though when Andre murdered Renee DuMonde, his daughter, and vowed to pay Andre back one day. Andre also captured Tony and locked him in his penthouse. Tony broke free and fought with Andre, but he escaped. Andre was on board the plane that crashed on Stefano's island. Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, died from her injuries and said good-bye to Andre, believing he was Tony. Tony was furious with Andre and the two fought, which ended with Andre getting trapped in quicksand. Tony tried to save his deranged cousin, but Andre slipped beneath the quicksand and was presumed dead. 'Return as Tony' In 1993, Andre, masquerading as Tony, returned to Salem after a lengthy absense. Stefano and Andre planned for him to marry Kristen Blake, Stefano's adoptive daughter, but she was in love with John Black. Stefano claimed to be dying, so Kirsten agreed to marry Andre to honor his final request, but Kristen left Andre at the altar to help John look for Marlena Evans and his daughter Belle. Andre and Kristen tried to get married a second time, but John interrupted the wedding with proof that linked Stefano to the death of Curtis Reed. Stefano attmpted to flee, but John shot out the tires of his car and Stefano was presumed dead after crashing into the water. Kristen blamed John for Stefano's death, and married Andre. Kristen hosted a charity eventy at Maison Blanche with Andre and several other Salemites in attendance. Little did they know that John and Marlena were being held there by Stefano. Roman eventually rescued them and a fire started at Maison Blanche. Andre went back into the mansion to retrieve the laptop that had a file on John's past, but went blind as a result. Kristen left Andre when she learned that he knew Stefano was alive, and that he had replaced her birth control pills wih placebos. Kristen eventully returned to Andre when John became a priest, and Andre's eyesight returned, but he continued faking it to keep an eye on Kristen. John was released from his vows, and Kristen left Andre to be with him again. Soon after, Andre discovered he had a fatal blood disease, and planned to frame John for his murder. Andre wrote his plan down in a diary and also told Father Francis. When Andre learned Father Francis planned to tell John, he provoked him into having a heart attack, and cut off his oxygen at the hospital, causing Father Francis to lapse into a coma At Peter Blake's and Jennifer Horton's wedding, Andre got into a fight with John and then locked himself in his room. He mounted a gun with a button to pull the trigger, and pretended that John was threatening him, while several others were outside the door. Andre pressed the button and was shot by the gun. He was rushed to the hospital, but died soon after. John was sentenced to death, but Rachel Blake, Kristen and Peter's mother, found Andre's diary and John was cleared of all charges. 'Second Return as Tony' Andre returned to Salem, 7 years later, using his own identity as a cover for "Tony's" death, He also claimed that Stefano had died in a car accident and made Andre promise he would take of his "sister" Lexie. Andre pulled out all the stops to prove that Stefano was dead, but he actually wasn't and Andre would often privately talk to Stefano on the phone. Andre also had a newfound obsession with Marlena, and was thrilled to learn that he fathered Rex and Cassie, the Gemini twins, with Marlena. Andre also discovered that John's mother was Daphne DiMera, making him and Tony half-brothers. Andre was dismayed when Roman Brady and Kate Roberts were proved to be Rex and Cassie's real parents and Andre was furious with Stefano when he found out he knew along. Andre was the prime suspect when the Salem Stalker started to kill people in Salem. Andre planned to prove his innocence at a public show where he would unmask the killer, but the Salem Stalker unleashed a tiger that mauled Andre and put him in the hospital. As Andre lay there helpless, he was given a lethal injection and died before he could tell anyone that Marlena Evans was the Salem Stalker. However, Andre was not dead and showed up on a island called Melaswen (NewSalem spelled backwards), along with Marlena and all of her "victims". Andre was accused of being the mastermind, but he maintained his innocence; however, Andre actually was the one behind the Salem Stalker scheme. Andre once again faked his death during a duel with John and caused a massive explosion, which caused some of his hostages to be recaptured by him and held at a DiMera Castle In Europe. Andre manipulated Sami Brady into posing as Stan and helping him in his plots to harm those in Salem. When Andre was captured and incarcerated, he attempted to blackmail Sami into freeing him, but was unsuccessful. Brady/DiMera Feud Andre returned to Salem and planned to use the Stem Cells from EJ DiMera and Sami's children to save Stefano's life. EJ, who was in love with Sami, vowed not to let Andre hurt her or his children. Jealous of Stefano's love for EJ, Andre tried to kill him, but he was rescued by Bo Brady and Steve Johnson. Anna DiMera, Tony's ex-wife, returned to Salem and helped the Brady's discover that Andre had been posing as Tony for over twenty years, Bo confronted Andre on the roof, who slipped and fell, but not before telling Bo that the map was tattooed on his associate Bart Biederbecke's back. Andre was hospitalized and doctors said he was paralyzed from the waist down. The real Tony DiMera returned to Salem and confronted Andre and Stefano, vowing to put an end to them. Andre escaped from the hospital and showed up at the police station, pretending to be Tony, where he stabbed Roman. Andre arrived at the mansion where he found Tony threatening Bart with a sword. Andre and Tony engaged in a duel that ended when Bart got caught in the middle and Andre accidentally stabbed him with his sword. Andre was so distracted by what he had done that he allowed Tony to escape. Andre's rogue actions resulted In Stefano losing faith in him, and Andre felt that he could no longer trust Stefano so he stayed away from the mansion, and remained in hiding. After stealing the envelope that Stefano claimed would put an end to the feud, Andre stole Benjy Hawk's liver, and Stefano's doctor transplanted into him. The Brady's faked Stefano's death in an attempt to lure Andre out of hiding, but Andre lured Roman to the pub and kidnapped him. Andre kidnapped EJ and Lucas Horton and made Sami choose which one to shoot. Sami went to shoot EJ in the leg, but Andre interrupted her fire and she shot Lucas instead. As Andre mocked Lucas, Sami assaulted him and he fled, leaving the envelope behind. When Steve found out that Benjy had been buried alive, he kidnapped Stefano and held him hostage at the TV station to lure Andre out of hiding. Andre brought Roman to the TV Station, and was enraged when he learned EJ was Stefano's sole heir. Andre managed to capture Hope and vowed to continue the feud on his own. Bo followed Andre to the roof and tried to make a deal with him, but when Andre wouldn't take the deal, Bo took a shot and Andre fell off the roof and was hospitalized. Andre was put on life support, and Stefano sat vigil by his bedside. He realized the monster he created and wanted to help Andre turn his life around for the better when he woke up. When Stefano told Shawn Brady that he had tricked him into breaking up Santo and Colleen, resulting in Colleen's suicide, Shawn blamed Stefano and vowed to get even by turning off Andre's life support. However, he couldn't go through with it, but Andre turned off his own life support and doctors couldn't revive him in time. Return as Stefano's son Offscreen, Andre survived turning off his life support, and at some point, he and Stefano discovered they were really father and son. Despite this, Stefano decided it wouldn't be safe for Andre to ever return to Salem. Andre also was aware of events going on in the family like Lexie and EJ's deaths, and the discovery of another one of Stefano's sons: Chad DiMera In September 2015 Andre returned to Salem to help an ailing Stefano. He became acquainted with Chad and helped him evade the police. He also took over Stefano's dealings with Aiden Jennings. Andre revealed himself to the people of Salem at Will's funeral, much to their dismay. When Chad was arrested for the necktie killings, Andre demanded Aiden kill Hope, and repay them by accessing her insurance policy. Aiden failed to kill Hope when Bo unexpectedly returned to Salem, but Chad was still released from police custody. Andre kidnapped Sami in an effort to learn where she had stashed the money EJ had allowed her to access via the code he left her. Instead, Sami escaped and stole the remainder of the DiMera's money. Andre encountered Belle, recently returned to Salem, and newly single. He encouraged Chad to seduce Belle to find out where Sami hid the money, but Chad refused. Andre brainwashed Chad, much to Stefano's dismay, but he was still unable to seduce Belle. When Hope demanded to talk to Stefano, he sent Andre to find Chad. Andre found Chad with Abby, and learned Chad was no longer brainwashed. Chad denounced Andre and Stefano, and declared that he was going to spend the rest of his with Abby and their son. Andre returned to the mansion, and discovered that Stefano was gone. He received a text that said Stefano had left town because Hope had "figured it out". Andre immediately suspected foul play and found blood on a statue. He broke into Hope's house, and stole Bo's gun; it had been fired three times. Andre's men reported on a site that Rafe was hanging around, and he went to the site. Andre found Stefano's body, but then the building collapsed after being bombed. Andre survived, and took Stefano's ring as proof to show Chad that Stefano was really dead. Chad refused to assist Andre in his revenge scheme against Hope, and told Andre he was going to buy the mansion, and wanted Andre gone from it. Andre encountered Chase Jennings in the park and struck up a friendship with him. Andre planted a cell phone in Chase's bag, and then watched from a camera he had set up in Hope's house as the cell phone caused a small fire that Hope and her family put out. Hope found the camera and disabled it, but by the time she went to confront him, Andre was gone. Andre moved into the Salem inn, and invited Chase to stay with him when Chase told him he felt Ciara blamed him for the fire. Chase wanted to leave Salem, but Andre encouraged Chase to stay, and gave him some advice about Ciara. Chad visited Andre, and accused him of killing Stefano. Andre was soon taken to the Salem PD, and told them where to find Stefano's body, but his claims that Hope killed him, and Rafe helped her cover up, fell on deaf ears. Chase told Andre he raped Ciara, and Andre promised to protect him. He took Chase to a secret location under the DiMera mansion, and told him to stay put until he got back. As Andre headed back to his room, he was arrested for Stefano's murder. Two months later, Andre phoned Hope from prison, and told her he will be free soon, and come after her and Rafe. He also taunted Hope about Chase raping Ciara. Deaths Like his father, Andre has also died multiple times, only to return later as if nothing ever happened. *Presumed dead after sinking into quicksand (1985) *Shot himself in Aremid (as Tony) (1997) *Mauled by a tiger and later given lethal injection (as Tony) (2004) *Implied to have died when a rock fell on his head, but was immediately revived because he was wearing Stefano's Phoenix ring (as Tony) (2004) *Stabbed in the throat by John Black (as Tony) (2004) *Fell into a pit during a fire in DiMera castle (as Tony) (2005) *Turned off his own life support system (Oct 2007) Crimes committed *Framed Roman Brady for crimes as the Salem Slasher(1984). *Imprisoned Tony DiMera *Impersonated Tony DiMera *Killed Renee DuMonde(as Salem slasher)1984 *Killed Kelly Chase (as Salem slasher)1984 *killed Trista Evans(as Salem slasher)1984 *Attempted to kill Gwen Davies(as Salem slasher)1984 *Killed Letitia Bradford (as Salem slasher)1984 *Killed Daisy Hawkins (as Salem slasher )1984 *Killed Maxwell Hathaway (1985). *Caused the plane crash that killed Daphne DiMera (1985) *Married Kristen DiMera, while impersonating Tony *Caused Father Francis to have a heart attack and later cut off his oxygen, causing him to lapse into a coma. *Faked his death and tried to frame John for his "murder" *Impersonated Tony DiMera *threw Sami Brady through the windows of the DiMera mansion *As Tony, masterminded the Salem Slasher plot *Blackmailed Sami Brady into committing crimes as "Stan" *Imprisoned Lexie Carver in the tunnels under the DiMera mansion (2007) *Tried to kill EJ DiMera (July 2007) *Stabbed Roman (July 2007) *Accidentally stabbed and killed Bart Beiderbecke (August 2007) *Held Hope Brady at knife point *Stabbed Bo Brady in the arm *Cut out Benjy Hawk's liver and threw him in a dumpster *Locked EJ and Sami in a steam room *Snuck into Sami's hospital room, disguised as a clown, and held a knife to her throat *Locked Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black in the freezer of the Brady Pub *Forced Kate Roberts to strip naked and took her clothes *Attacked and kidnapped Roman *Kidnap EJ and Lucas Horton and forced Sami to shoot one of them (September 2007) *lock roman in a coffin *Buried Benjy alive killing him (revealed September 2007) *Strapped bombs to Roman (October 2007) *tried to kill bo and hope in Ireland *Held Hope Brady hostage (October 2007) *Faked his death (October 2007-September 2015) *Helped Chad DiMera evade the police (October 2015) *Told Aiden Jennings to steal all the evidence the police had on Chad DiMera (October 2015) *Coerced Aiden into killing Hope (October-November 2015) *Kidnapped Sami and held her captive (November 2015) *Stalked Belle Black (November 2015) *Conspired with a former cellmate to kill John Black (November 2015) *Snuck into Marlena 's office and chloroformed her (December 2015) *Injected an unknown substance into Chad 's neck (December 2015) *Ransacked Marlena's office (December 2015) *Kidnapped and brainwashed Chad so he'd help him get the DiMera money back from Sami and Belle (Dec 2015-Jan 2016) *Tried to steal money from Sami and Belle (January 2016) *Broke into Hope Brady 's house (January 2016) *Planted a security camera in Hope's living room and spied on her (February 2016) *Planted a bomb in Chase Jennings ' backpack (February 2016) *Set Hope's house on fire with, Chase, Ciara Brady and Hope inside (February 2016) Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:DiMera Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Serial Killers Maladies and Injuries *Lost his eye sight after escaping from a fire *Diagnosed with an incurable blood disease (1997) *Stabbed by Colin Murphy *Mauled by a tiger (2004) *Fell off a roof and was hospitalized (July 2007) *Assaulted by Sami Brady (Sept 2007) *Fell off a roof after being shot by Bo Brady (Oct 2007) *Put on life support (Oct 2007) *Punched by Roman Brady (Oct 2015) *Severely injured when a building collapsed on him (Jan 2016) Gallery *See Andre DiMera/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:DiMera Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Serial Killers